


Amends

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage and Discipline, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Stanford; Sam abruptly discovers that Dean is an omega and his alpha temperament takes it as a betrayal of sorts. So he punishes him...Upto author how far he takes his *birthright as an alpha* to punish/humiliate his brother.</p><p>Anyway; when they return to the privacy of their motel-room & Sam orders dean to 'present'; Dean refuses. He straightens up and tells Sam that they are done. That for Sam, claiming Dean was all about 'proving' himself when there was nothing to be proved. He had taken by force everything Dean would have willingly offered/given him had he only asked.That the only reason he hadn't told Sam about his status was because he hadn't wanted to guilt Sam into staying before Stanford and after, he was too cut up over Jess's death for Dean to offer anything.</p><p>And a guilty Sam realizes that he has lost what could have been his only chance at a true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

“Pull over,” Sam’s voice was barely human, more a growl than anything and brooked no argument.

He watched Dean bite his lip- obviously not keen on having this conversation by the side of the road- and heaved a sigh of relief when the omega obeyed nevertheless.

“Get out, round the car and come to me,” Sam forced out once Dean had parked.

He watched Dean swallow, knowing that his brother knew that the seat of his pants was wet with slick and that Sam would see it if he rose. He watched him contemplate refusing before speaking again: “Dean, you do __not want me to __pull you out of the car right now.”

Sighing, he followed the strange order; and Sam could feel him thinking: __maybe once Sam had gotten over whatever alpha hang-up he seemed to be stuck on, Dean could explain to him why Dean had had to keep his status a secret all these years.  
Forcing more annoyance than he felt Dean jerked the passenger door open and demanded, “What?”

Even though he could see through Dean’s act, the hazel in Sam’s eyes flared up in anger at the insolence displayed, “You really have no shame, do you?”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, but before he could respond, one of Sam’s giant hands were grabbing at his hips to hold him immobile while the other worked furiously on his belt.

“Never-mind, I’m going to teach you some.”

“Sammy-”

“Shut up,” Sam’s fingers scrambled over the omega’s fly, eager to get closer to that scent; ultimately succeeding as they yanked the thick denim down slim hips with a low growl of frustration at the repeated slips. Almost instantly, he found himself light-headed as he was hit by the trapped heat-scent. His hands tightened on the exposed skin to pull Dean closer as he gulped down deep breaths of the spun-sugar scent. Dean was already half-hard; whether because of Sam’s proximity or as a result of his heat-fever, Sam didn’t know but the sight of it served to remind Sam of how long he had been denied this and with a low growl he climbed to his feet. Dean stumbled as he instinctively stepped back, feet entangling in the jeans that Sam had pulled down to his thighs. Sam caught him before he fell but took the opportunity to land a playful smack on the bared ass as he roughly turned him and walked him- __still hobbled by his jeans- to the front of the car.

He watched Dean close his eyes in shame when a passing car slowed slightly to see what was going on and smirked: his brother could do with a little embarrassment to make amends for keeping this a secret. 

Sam placed a cautious hand on the hood to check how hot it was and inwardly winced as he realized that the midday sun coupled with their long drive had served to make the metal blisteringly hot. __It was going to help his purpose beautifully, though.

“Give me your shoelaces,” He demanded, holding out his hand.

Dean didn’t say a word but his confusion was evident on that expressive face.

 __“Now.” Sam ground out and felt his lips curl in appreciation at the view when the omega instantly bent-over to obey.

“Sit,” He gestured at the hood.

Dean’s gaze swung up to meet his in surprise and Sam raised an imperious eyebrow. The omega bowed his head submissively and complied.

He watched his brother’s expression carefully and could not stop his grin at the instinctive wince on Dean’s face as he lowered his bare-skin to the heated metal. He waited to see if Dean was going to protest but when the older brother simply clenched his teeth and met his stare head-on, Sam shrugged to himself- __he was not going to ease up on the omega’s punishment for hiding his status for all these years till Dean asked for mercy.

He roughly forced Dean’s legs open and grabbed him in the sensitive region under his knees to pull him closer; relishing the muted whimper he elicited when the bare skin was dragged over the hot metal.

“Don’t want you enjoying this,” He murmured as he looped the shoelace round the base of the omega’s dick in a make-shift cock-ring.

Dean snorted in disbelief and opened his mouth to say something but Sam leaned forward to stop the words with a punishing kiss, pulling away with a nip to his brother’s plush lower-lip, “Don’t talk. I just want to hear you begging... You __will take what I give you; and you will do it silently. If you can’t keep quiet, you better learn to beg, __big brother.”

He watched Dean’s adam’s apple bob as the omega swallowed; eyes falling shut as Sam cruelly reminded him how he far he had fallen from being Sam’s ‘big-brother’. Without further warning, he yanked Dean off the hood; the alpha in him purring in satisfaction when Dean landed against him from the momentum. 

“Put your hands on the hood,” He growled quickly, before his body could convince him to reassess punishing Dean. __Dean had to make amends for making Sam pine after him for all these years.

Slowly, __so slowly that Sam wondered if Dean was trying to give him a chance to reconsider- Dean’s hands landed on the heated hood f the Impala.

“I don’t expect you to count but you are not moving till I think you’ve had enough,” Sam murmured, running a hand over Dean’s already reddening rear- __the heat had done its job perfectly.

He gave a minute for his brother to respond to the threat, but when the omega remained stubbornly silent; Sam raised his hand and brought his open palm down with a loud crack.

 

Sam gritted his teeth as he raised his hand for another hit; he had lost count somewhere around the mid-thirties and though the incessant blows had broken his brother’s proud posture, Dean was yet to make anything more than muffled whimpers with each hit.

When Dean’s hands gave way at seventeen; Sam had felt hopeful that maybe it wouldn’t be long before the omega asked for mercy. Unfortunately, it appeared that Dean had inherited every ounce of the famed Winchester stubbornness because while Sam could feel the omega’s muscles jumping under his hands and small pained gasps escaped his lips intermittently; not once did he ask Sam to stop.

His hand was beginning to fatigue from the exertion- __and that was to say nothing of the state of Dean’s bottom- when Dean opened his mouth for the first time since Sam had begun spanking him, “Sammy...”

He paused, cautiously hopeful.

“Ple-”

They both stiffened as a Chevy parked in front of the Impala, Dean glancing over his shoulder even as Sam glared at the truck.  
Three boys __–definitely younger than them both- piled out of the cab and into the back of the truck.

“We’re just here for the entertainment, don’t mind us!” One of them- __Sam decided to call him ‘Straw’ after his pale gold locks- called out, opening a pink cooler and pulling out small bottles of some drink.

Dean stiffened at the words, a warm flush spreading over his neck and from the set of his shoulders alone Sam knew that he could continue whaling on the bruised skin of his brother’s rear for the rest of the day and elicit no response. For some reason instead of the usual admiration that Dean’s stoicism usually inspired in him; this time he only felt anger.

He landed two sharp hits in reaction and smiled grimly when Dean made nary a sound at the brutal hits. There were hoots of laughter and some catcalls from the truck.

The cheering only firmed his resolve to force Dean to submit. He thought for a moment, fingers kneading the abused flesh as he considered his options. Decision made, he straightened; smiling to himself when his fingers came away wet: apparently the punishment had done nothing to reduce the flow of slick. 

He crowded up behind his older brother and under the guise of whispering- __‘Don’t do this to yourself, Dean’- slipped off his leather belt.

‘Give him good!’

‘That’s __wicked!’

‘Cool!’

were the cheers that greeted him as he folded the belt in four to accommodate its length. It sliced through air with a whistling sound that set goosebumps marching up his skin when he brought it down on Dean’s tenderised ass. His brother nearly straightened from the force of the hit despite staying stubbornly silent and Sam felt the first twinge of sympathy at the livid bruise that appeared in its wake. He pressed a hand down on the small of Dean’s back, silently commanding him to resume position. Dean glanced at him, the unshed tears in his eyes soothing something in his anger- __not enough to let him off the hook, but enough to give his brother a minute to recover while he rubbed tight circles on the sweaty skin of his lower back.  
Dean’s behind was a mass of welted skin and Sam’s arm was beginning to ache something fierce by the time he realized that with company watching, Dean would let him beat him bloody (or worse) but not submit. The knowledge both soothed and irritated him- soothed because he was proud to call such an omega __his and irritated because there wasn’t much he could do to save face now that it was evident to all and sundry that he had a wilful and unrepentant omega.

“Dude...” 

Sam glanced up from his contemplation as ‘Straw’ approached him.

“You want help breaking him?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed at ‘breaking’ but he nodded nevertheless- __if only Dean would tell him to stop...

He walked away from his bent-over omega to listen to the boy’s idea and had to admit that it might just be painful and humiliating enough to finally get Dean to capitulate. He accepted the object being offered and for the first time felt sorry for his brother: __this was going to hurt...

The way Dean’s legs shook when Sam helped him climb back on the hood and squat was only indication to the amount of pain he was in. Feeling magnanimous now that he knew what awaited the omega, he allowed him to face the windscreen- keeping what little dignity he had left.

He reached out and pulled one cheek open to bare that intimate slick-wet opening and position the suggestively shaped bottle with the tip of its bullet-like cap just touching it. Every muscle in Dean’s body seemed to clench in reaction and his brother shot a panicked, horrified look at him, “Sam...”

Sam’s answering smile was all teeth, “Want you to sit on it. If you can’t manage on your lonesome, __all of us are going to take turns __helping you. Capiche?”

He waited till he saw understanding dawn in those vivid green eyes and grinned, “Times a wasting, ‘mega. Get to it.”

He watched Dean steel himself for the ordeal, swallowing visibly twice and then he was bearing down on the bottle. It must have hurt because as familiar as he was with his brother; Sam could see Dean tense up from the agony of the intrusion and pause. He pulled off almost immediately out of instinct but the bottle followed the movement of his body, rising as he lifted up and he saw Dean’s hand twitch to reach behind him and steady it. He __knew that Dean wouldn’t try to use his hands but it was still fun to use it as an excuse to jostle the bottle lightly and force a few more centimetres of it up the omega’s chute by grabbing him at the shoulder and shaking him.

Dean was panting from the effort; chest heaving as he tried to breathe past the pain of intrusion. The bottle disappeared another few centimetres from his exertions but then his rim clamped down as he reached its neck and no matter how hard he bore down, the bottle refused to move.

Sam grinned in satisfaction- __things had gone exactly the way he had planned.

“Time’s up, bitch.”

Before Dean could react to the words, __Chubby, the youngest looking one of the trio stepped forward and dragged his brother off the hood, manhandling him into position with the ease of an alpha. His friends cheered him when Dean couldn’t help a whimper of pain past his clenched lips at the rough handling.

Sam bit his lip when it appeared that the kid was more interested in feeling Dean up than pushing the make-shift plug and frowned when he slipped a finger to trace the rim of Dean’s taxed hole. He must have let out an unconscious growl because the boy withdrew his finger just as suddenly- __drawing gasp from the omega as his nail caught on the stretched skin- and darted a wary look towards him. It was only after squeezing and kneading the welted skin of Dean’s rear for another minute that he gave a perfunctory swat to the base of the plug. The swat was light enough that the bottle spearing Dean open didn’t budge an inch but the angle of it jostled it. Dean didn’t make a sound but Sam watched his brother go rigid and knew that the movement had not been pleasant.

“Next!” He called out and ‘Chubby’ moved reluctantly away; his place instantly taken by ‘Freckle’- the dark haired teen whose prominent feature were the freckles covering every visible inch of his skin.

 __Freckle was not as cautious as ‘Chubby’, though; he confidently grabbed Dean by the hips, thumbs brushing roughly over the more prominent welts left from his encounter with the belt. Dean jerked and twisted as though to get away and the reaction told Sam how badly the action had to have hurt to warrant such a response from his normally stoic brother.

The hit, when it came, was totally out of the blue and Sam flinched along with Dean at the unexpectedness of it. Freckle delivered three more hits back-to-back without waiting for Dean to recover and Sam watched the bottle disappear a whole inch and a half from their force. Next he grabbed the still protruding base of it and made slow rotations in clockwise and then anti-clockwise directions to loosen Dean’s already stretched rim and then landed another flurry of blows flat on the bottle’s base to force it another full inch in. Less than three inches of it remained outside Dean, now.

“Next,” Sam managed to growl out; his voice wrecked from a mixture of anger and satisfaction.

Straw moved confidently to replace Freckle behind Dean and Sam watched Dean gulp in a handful of deep breaths at the brief respite.

However, unlike the other two, Straw didn’t waste his time torturing Dean’s abused ass; instead his fingers skimmed down the inside of Dean’s thighs without preamble- __making the older man jump in surprise - and coated themselves in the slick wetting the area. Carefully parting the globes of Dean’s ass, he liberally coated the remaining couple of inches of the bottle in the natural lubricant. The hit, when it came; was open palmed and aimed perfectly to land at the base of the bottle. Dean’s mouth opened in a silent scream as two whole inches disappeared inside him from the single blow.

“My turn,” Sam interrupted when Straw raised his hand for a second shot and strode forward to take Straw’s freshly vacated spot.  
He didn’t bother wasting time on the preliminaries, landing a perfect hit on the bottle and then using the momentum of his hand to push the remaining inch till it was seated firmly inside his brother’s body. Dean’s mouth was a rictus of pain and his face awash with silent tears by the time Sam finished. Battling his guilt at being the one responsible for his omega’s pain ( __Dean deserved it, he growled at his conscience) he yanked his brother upright; knowing the movement likely caused the bottle to shift inside Dean given the bitten off whimper that escaped Dean’s lips. He pulled him flush against his front, not caring that the rough denim of his jeans chafing the abused skin was likely nothing short of torture for his brother in his rush to get them to privacy.

Dean’s head lolled back to rest on his shoulder, his body pliant in Sam’s arms. He jerked when Sam jerked his jeans up, letting out soft hiss as the denim rubbed against his raw skin. Sam moved to button the jeans and pull the zipper but paused as he took in the sight of his brother’s bound genitals exposed through the open V of denim and found the view oddly erotic. Dean hadn’t been weak or helpless a day in his life but with his genitalia bared and put on display like this; he looked strangely vulnerable. Instantly changing his plans, he reached down to tug at the dangling ends of the shoelace wrapped at the base of the omega’s cock watching Dean arch from his action. Tightening his hold, he firmly tied off the loose end into a pretty little bow. __It was going to be like a little present from himself when he unwrapped Dean later.

 

\---

Sam was pleased to note that Dean made no move to cover himself once he had been manoeuvred into the passenger side of the bench-seat in the Impala, his legs remained splayed open displaying his bound cock for Sam’s viewing pleasure. The little bow he had tied at its base was surprisingly appealing to certain parts of his anatomy and Sam found himself adjusting himself discretely as he wondered how it would look if the shoelace was replaced with black satin. 

Watching other alphas touching his omega’s skin had been strangely difficult; but Sam was determined not to vent his frustration on his mate. __Mate... Sam smiled to himself; he liked the thought of mating Dean. He was certain that once he’d had Dean, no other omega would- __could compare. Besides, the way Dean was now submitting to him- __not mouthing off like he was prone to- proved that the omega was beginning to come around to accepting him as his alpha as well. It soothed some of the possessive jealousy that had been coursing through him at the sight of Chubby, Freckle and Straw’s hands on Dean. Logically he knew that Dean could take them without breaking sweat on an off day; and the fact that he hadn’t was only because of his order. Still it was nice to be back inside the privacy of the car. ... The pleasant view was the cherry on top.  
He drove for little more than an hour; mind busy deciding how he wanted their first time to be. Part of him was glad that Dean was in heat, so anything Sam did was going to be appreciated. He would have been a little apprehensive about his skills otherwise, because while former lovers had all given vocal approval of his techniques, he was worried about coming across as too green behind the ears to someone as experienced as Dean.

The thought made him angry, knowing Dean had so much ‘experience’; but then again, he himself was not pure as the driven snow and as such had no right to berate his brother for slaking his need with other alphas. __But no more, he vowed silently; __from now on, Dean was going to be his alone.

 

Sam helped Dean inside the room he had reserved, loving that the omega accepted the help without his usual protests and decided to continue the pretence of being an angry alpha. He could already picture how Dean’s eyes would crinkle in a relieved smile when he figured out that Sam was faking it. 

“Undress and get on the bed, ‘mega. Present for me.” He rumbled in his coarsest voice. Dean would never expect the gentleness of his lovemaking from his tone. __It was going to be awesome!

His little fantasy bubble burst when Dean spoke.

 __“No.”

“What?” Sam returned his voice icy as his inner alpha reared up at the blatant disobedience.

“No,” Dean repeated calmly.

Sam’s nostrils flared in anger, “Thought I’d take it easy on you, pamper you a little; but you still haven’t learned your lesson; have you, Dean?” He sneered, advancing on the smaller man, “Guess I’m going to have to prove who the alpha is, in this relationship.”

“ __Prove?” Dean shot back, “That’s all you ever thought, didn’t you?- when you realised I was an omega. You thought you needed to __prove who my alpha was. Did it ever strike you that maybe there was NOTHING to __prove. Pretty much every single decision I ever made was because I already considered you my alpha and wanted what was best for you-”

“Best for me?!” Sam retorted, striding forward to grab hold of his errant- __lying-brother, “Hiding your status was for __my benefit? Bull-shit!”

Before he could comprehend what was happening though, Sam found himself face-down on the floor. The hand he’d reached out to grab dean with was twisted painfully behind his back. He struggled but Dean’s grip remained unshakable.

“Try to touch me again and I’ll break your arm,” Dean growled.

Sam heard the undercurrent of pain in the omega’s voice and frowned at the kind of pressure Dean had to be putting on his already exhausted body for the hurt to make its way into his voice. He felt Dean take a handful of deep breaths before his brother was speaking again, this time his tone far more composed than it had been.

“I did hide my status for your benefit, Sammy... because when was I supposed to tell you, huh? When I presented at sixteen, was I supposed to tell my twelve year old baby brother? Or was I supposed to tell you when you started spouting your dreams of normal and how much you hated hunting. Or maybe I should have given Dad further ammunition to stop you from going off to Stanford... I- I was planning on telling you then, you know? But then I saw you’d already found someone to care for. Hell, you were choosing rings, kiddo; should I have destroyed your dreams of a normal by divulging my secret?” Dean’s voice was bitter as he concluded, “Or I know; maybe after you lost Jess had been the perfect time to tell you; maybe I should have told you then that you didn’t have to cry because you could have your brother __replace her?! Tell me when was the right time to have told you, Sammy?”

“And you know what? I never meant to ‘deny’ you like you accused me. I was on suppressants for the entirety of my teens-”

Sam hissed: __the suppressants were notoriously harmful to an omega’s body; causing a myriad of hormonal and other issues. And for a teenager whose body was already in upheaval as it tried to settle into adulthood to have used them...

“You know, what the worst part is-“ Dean continued, oblivious to the horror coursing through his alpha as it became evident that Sam had committed an atrocious mistake with every word that poured out of the omega’s mouth, “- even after you left, some part of me always hoped to be yours... I’ve never let another alpha touch me, Sammy; hell, I haven’t even used a heat-aide during my heats because I wanted to be ‘ __pure’ if you ever chose to make me yours... and you let other alphas put their hands on me, Sammy. You let other alphas put their hands on me.”

Dean’s voice was choked and Sam felt lower than dirt at the revelation. The hands holding him down disappeared abruptly but it took Sam a moment to realise that Dean had stepped back. He turned in time to see the omega yank his jeans up from where they had slid down the lean hips and Sam caught a flash of the round black base of the bottle snug between the globes of Dean’s ass before the view was blocked by the well-worn denim. Dean gritted his teeth against the pain of having the rough material rub his welted skin, but no verbal expressions of discomfort were allowed to pass the clenched lips. 

It took a moment for him to figure out that Dean was leaving as he watched his brother pat down his pockets for his wallet and then he was scrambling to a sitting position, “Dean, I’m sorry-”

“So am I,”

“What?!” Sam eyes widened in disbelief, sure that he’d heard wrong, “Dean, what’re __you sorry for, man? I was the one-”  
Dean paused with his hand on the door, “You know how I’ve always been proud of how well you’d grown up, Sammy? .. I realised today that I must have messed up somewhere along the way...because __I raised you, Sammy. And for the first time, I have to admit that I’m ashamed of the kind of person you’ve grown up to be... So yeah, I guess I’m sorry too.”

Sam could only stare, “Dean...” 

The door closed behind the omega with a soft click.

\---

By the time Sam got his faculties running again and ran out of the door, he found Dean emerging from the manager’s office; a keychain in his hand. He watched mutely as Dean crossed the parking lot and made his slow stumbling way to a room directly across from the double Sam had initially booked them in. He followed the older man without further thought, “Dean!”

The omega paused but didn’t turn, continuing to turn the old-fashioned key into the lock. “I’m not coming back to that room with you, Sam.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” The question was out before Sam could edit himself. It had been something that had been bothering him ever since Dean had snapped his bubble of righteous alpha fury: __Unlike other stereotypical omegas, his brother could have stopped the abuse any time he chose... so why hadn’t he???

The question actually made Dean turn to meet his eyes briefly, a wry smirk tilting his lips in a travesty of a smile, “You may not remember, but I’d promised you to always have your back, Sammy. Humiliating you publicly didn’t seem like the best way to keep my word, you know?”

And then the door closed.

Sam felt his jaw fall open: through the brutal punishment Sam had meted out; Dean had been coherent enough to __choose to stay docile?!

Anybody else would have at least yelled at Sam-if not beaten him outright; provided they had even a tenth of Dean’s strength- after the first set of spankings itself. But Dean had wordlessly endured everything he had thrown at him because he didn’t want people to think of Sam as an ‘inept’ alpha who couldn’t control his omega?

For the first time he began to understand how deep Dean’s devotion to him ran. Sure, he’d believed his brother when he’d said that Dean had been on suppressants and then suffered his heats without the help of a ‘heat-aide’; but till that moment it hadn’t really sunk in just how much Dean cared for him. Sam felt his eyes blur as tears brimmed over: no one else would love him as much as Dean. No one else __could. ... But had his stupidity cost him his omega?

 

He was snapped out of his musings when a muffled groan came through the closed door followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. He knocked on the wood hesitantly.

“Go away, Sam!” Dean’s voice came from within.

He stopped knocking but couldn’t help but hover outside still: Dean’s heat-scent was alluring and obvious even through the closed door; he couldn’t risk some other ( __nicer?) alpha claiming Dean before Sam had even had a chance to apologise properly.

He heard the shower come on- __the walls of this place were really flimsy- and took the chance to pick the lock.  
The sight of the bottle lying on its side just a few feet in stopped him in his tracks. He picked it up gingerly and nearly threw up when he noticed the thin smear of blood down one side of it: An omega’s orifice was notoriously elastic and virtually impossible to tear; to think that he’d managed to hurt Dean enough to draw blood made his stomach twist into knots.

Carefully backing away; he went to the impala to fetch their first aid kit and some spare towels. He also filled a bucket with ice and placed an order a pizza to be delivered to Dean’s room. He placed the items at the foot of the bed and exited wordlessly; glad that for once Dean was making full use of the motel’s hot-water supply. He knew he couldn’t risk being around Dean for the rest of his heat lest his alpha-side make a reappearance; but he couldn’t bring himself to simply walk away either. In the end he spent the evening sitting on the floor in the corridor next to Dean’s room. If his brother saw him when the pizza was delivered, he made no comment; choosing to slip back inside with the box.

It was only when the light went off for the night that Sam returned to his own room, the double bed mocking him as he crawled up on it; __alone.

\---

On day four, Sam panicked when he found Dean’s room empty when he went to take his usual post by Dean’s door. Panicked at the thought that perhaps Dean had taken off without even telling Sam; he rushed to the manager’s office to demand whether Dean had checked out. The grey bearded man was wary of divulging the details about the whereabouts of an omega client to an obviously irate alpha; but just when Sam was about to lose the last shred of control and shake the man; he spotted a familiar tuft of blond hair and the back of a leather jacket in the motel’s diner. He stalked off without another word.

Dean was sipping on coffee and nibbling on a dry toast when Sam walked upto him from behind. The omega glanced up when he paused by the table and Sam felt his guilt ratchet higher at the absence of the usual sparkle in the familiar green eyes.  
“Dean...” His voice was choked.

“Sam,” The omega acknowledged, sighing a little and Sam became aware of the huge bruises that ringed his eyes. 

“May I... join you?” He asked hesitantly; hating that he had done something so horrific that made it necessary to ask if Dean would even allow his company.

Dean shrugged, “It’s a free world,”

It wasn’t the open armed welcome that Dean usually had for him, but given he wasn’t expecting Dean to want to even remain in the same room with him after his actions; it was a damn sight better than the outright ‘ __no’ he’d anticipated.

He slid into the seat facing his brother and while he waited for the waitress to make an appearance, he took in the rigid way Dean held himself. Every couple of minutes Dean would slouch into his usual sprawl and then grimace as the movement reawakened his injuries. Sam blushed.

“Why’re you still here, S’mmy? You have the keys to the Impala; thought you’d have hightailed it back to Stanford by now...” Dean eventually asked.

Sam ducked his head in embarrassment: __he had always dangled the possibility of returning to college like some twisted sword of Damocles over Dean’s head even if he’d never actually intended to act out his threat

“Couldn’t leave you unprotected while you were in heat,” he mumbled.

Dean raised an eyebrow; wordlessly highlighting the idiocy of Sam’s words about him needing ‘protection’. Given he had taken Sam down at the height of his heat even after being brutalised mercilessly for hours; it was fairly safe to assume that no regular alpha (or even alphas, __plural) would succeed in besting him.

The omega didn’t voice the thought though, only murmuring, “Well, I’m not in heat anymore. What’s stopping you, now?”

And suddenly Sam knew he had to lay all his cards on the table if he ever hoped to have a chance with Dean again.  
“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, eyes on the stack of pancakes as he tried and failed to meet that steady gaze head-on, “I’m sorry for what I did... how I acted-”

“Water under the bridge, Sam,” Dean cut him off softly.

“I- I don’t know how to make up for what I did-”

“You want to make up for what you did?” Dean demanded, interrupting.

Sam briefly wondered if Dean was going to ask him to do something impossible- like give Dean up; but if that’s what it took to earn forgiveness, then so be it. He gave a stilted nod. 

 

“Fine; then promise me you’re never going to treat another omega the way you treated me. It won’t be the last time your alpha will feel betrayed and in need of revenge, but you’re going to __ask before you hand out judgement. Promise me that much, Sam.”

“I promise,” Sam answered instantly; sick at the thought that Dean considered him capable of doing something like that. But then again given he’d already done it once, maybe Dean wasn’t wrong to assume that he could do it again.

Dean nodded; green eyes glassy as he looked away, “Alright, Thanks.”

“Dean...” He began hesitatingly.

Emerald eyes glanced up to meet his and Sam found himself stuttering, “I-I know y-you probably don’t want anything to do with m-me right now... but please... don’t go?”

An expressive eyebrow covered up, silently demanding: __Go where?

“Don’t leave me alone, Dean. Please.”

It took a long minute, but eventually the older brother nodded and Sam found himself remembering how hard Dean had always found it to refuse him something. __What if Dean was agreeing to this only because he had been conditioned to?  
“I promise I’m not going to try anything,” He added hurriedly.

Dean’s lips curved in a mirthless smile and Sam got the wordless message loud and clear: __I’d like to see you try.

\---

Six Months Later

Sam set his bag down on the little table by the cupboard and frowned; heart-weary and sick. It had been six months since he’d hurt his brother and though the omega never spoke about it; things had remained stilted between them. Oh, Dean had still stepped between him and the monster of the week; had still patched him after hunts and still teased him like the big-brother he was... and the financial crunch had made them renew the practice of getting a room with twin-beds barely a fortnight after the incident... but Sam was no closer to winning Dean back. He’d tried to woo him the traditional way; but having Dean splash him with holy-water to check for possession when he’d presented the omega with flowers had quickly ridding him of the idea. 

Dean’s heat had rolled around and the omega had gotten them separate rooms with an apologetic little look. Sam hated that Den could still care enough about him to be wary of hurting his feelings but not consider him as a potential mate.  
The rooms were side by side this time; and every now and then he caught the faint scent of Dean’s fertile heat-scent. His own body was ripe with the dissatisfaction of being unable to claim his omega and Sam growled low in his throat as his cock twitched at the faint breeze bringing in the sweet cinnamon-smell of Dean’s heat.

He was ruffling through the duffel to grab a fresh change of clothes when his hand closed on something smooth and cool; frowning, he pulled it out and nearly dropped it in surprise when he realised that it was the same bottle he had raped Dean with.

 __rape ... Sam swallowed, that was what it boiled down to, didn’t it. He had raped his own brother. __No wonder Dean couldn’t see past what he’d done six months ago.

 __Had it really been so bad?

Guess there was one way to find out, he mused; staring down at the smooth black surface of the bottle.

He undressed with jittery fingers and then searched the side-pouch of his duffel for his secret bottle of KY. __He hadn’t prepared Dean, but then again, the omega had been in heat and capable of producing his own lubricant.

Taking a fortifying breath, he poured some of the gel on his fingers and smeared it around his rim, the tip of his index-finger barely breaching past the rim. He dried his hand on a rag and glanced at the bed where he had left the bottle upright in the middle of the mattress. __Shit; it even looked intimidating...

Steeling himself; he squatted down on the soft surface and reached behind himself to position the bullet-cap so that it was nudging at his clenched sphincter and then bore down. His vision whited out as white-hot pain lanced through him. __God, it hurt! It hurt so bad...

Remembering he had not allowed Dean any respite till the entirety of the bottle was embedded in him; he resumed forcing himself down on the unyielding object. He couldn’t hold in the scream when he reached behind himself to ram the last few inches with a forceful shove and then collapsed face down on the bed; his face wet with tears and snot.

 __If it had hurt this much to just get the bottle in, there was no way Dean could ever forgive him for what he had done given that he had spanked and belted him as well.

Sam sobbed brokenly and his fingers clutched the soft pillow- __Oh God, why had he been such an abusive asshole?!

He made no move to remove the bottle spearing him open; more hurt by the brand new understanding that there was no way his omega could forgive him than the physical pain coursing through his body. He heard a loud thump and then gentle hands were on him.

“Sammy?” 

He blinked up through teary eyes. __Was he hallucinating? But no...Dean’s eyes were fever bright and he was clad in just boxers and a tee-shirt but- but __he was here!

“Dean...” He sobbed harder, the knowledge of what he had lost more crushing now that Dean was here.

“Sshhh... kiddo; what happened?”

“I lost my omega...scared him off,” He wailed, grabbing at the hands that had always comforted him and holding on to them.

Even through the tears Sam could see Dean going tense before forcing himself to relax, “You found yourself someone, Sammy?”

Sam nodded miserably, vaguely aware that with the snot and tears smeared on his face, he looked a mess; but Dean had seen him worse. “My omega hates me.”

A gentle hand carded through his hair, “Would it help if I put in a good word for you?”

And Sam knew why Dean had tensed. He shook his head, “Why would you, after what I did to you?”

“’Coz you’re my little bro, Sammy; and I’ll always have your back. Besides, you promised me not to act like that again.”

“It’s you, Dean.” He mumbled, shuffling closer so he could burrow his face against Dean’s thigh.

For an interminable moment, his brother remained silent, then; “Why do you think I hate you?”

“Why wouldn’t you?- After what I did to you? I hate myse-”

Fingers pressed against his lips silencing him, “Remember what else I’d told you that first day, Sammy?”

Sam blinked tears off, “That I should never touch you again.” Sniffling, he released his hold on his brother’s leg.

Dean shook his head, “That was the anger talking. What else did I tell you? C’mon, think.”

“You told me I should have asked you instead of assuming-” Sam glanced up, hope warring with distrust.

Dean nodded encouragingly, “Go on, Sammy. __Ask me.”

Sam swallowed, “Will you do me the honour of being my mate... Dean?”

He watched the green eyes lighten as the omega smiled and couldn’t believe how simple it actually had been. __If only he’d asked instead of taking out his frustration on Dean’s skin that first time...

“Yes,” Dean’s answer was perfunctory but it served to bring Sam out of his thoughts.

“You mean it?” He couldn’t help but ask. “You forgive me for what I did?”

Dean nodded again, “I mean it.”

And Sam was surging up to throw his arms around the omega’s shoulders. He hissed when the movement caused the bottle to shift, making him yelp.

Dean glanced down and his eyes widened, “What did you do?!”

“I wanted to see how bad I’d hurt you,” Sam admitted.

“Idiot,” Dean shook his head fondly, “Lie down on your stomach and let me see if I can ease the damn thing out,”

Sam began to obey before catching sight of the door as it hung off its hinges. “Uhh... Dean? What happened to the door?”

“I broke it,” His omega admitted sheepishly, “I heard you scream in pain and then start sobbing so I...” He shrugged.

“Maybe we should shift this to your room, then. Don’t want anyone to catch an eyeful.” Sam murmured and then blushed as he remembered that that was exactly what he’d done to Dean.

Gentle callused fingers curved around his jaw, “It’s okay...”

Sam nodded, knowing Dean wanted him to let it go and knowing it wouldn’t be quite that easy but willing to try. His brother helped him up and threw the blanket over him to protect his modesty as they shifted rooms and Sam caught sight of Dean’s bare feet.

“You broke the door barefoot?”

Dean shrugged.

“Damn, you’re amazing!”

His omega blushed and pushed him into the room, shoving the door closed and locking it behind them. For someone who was strong enough to break down a door in bare feet, Dean’s touch was surprisingly gentle as he carefully eased out the bottle impaling him.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled; __and he was, thankful that he had not lost his omega despite being an idiot.

“I love you,” He added after a moment when Dean curled up next to him.

His beautiful, brave omega only smiled, lifting an arm to allow Sam to snuggle closer as he answered, “I know.”

The end.


End file.
